Mickey Mousekersize
Not to be confused with Mousercise and Mickey's Mousekersize. Mickey Mousekersize is a short series based on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse airing during the Disney Junior programming block. It premiered on February 14, 2011. Characters that are featured in the short series are Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, and Toodles. Episodes Ten episodes have aired for the whole series: *Follow the Mouse: February 14, 2011. Mickey teaches Minnie and Pluto how to do a parade. Absent: Goofy, Donald Duck and Daisy Duck. Note 1: Minnie wears pink shorts. Note 2: Mickey wears basketball shoes. *Minnie the Cat: February 14, 2011. Minnie tries to find Figaro. Absent: Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, and Pluto. Note 1: Minnie wears pink jacket and pants. Note 2: Mickey wears basketball shoes. *Pluto Has a Ball: February 15, 2011. Mickey and Goofy help Pluto get his bouncy ball back. Absent: Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, and Daisy Duck. Note 1: Mickey wears basketball shoes. Note 2: Goofy wears gray clothes. *Jumping Goofs: February 16, 2011. Mickey helps Goofy pop bubbles. Absent: Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, and Pluto. Note 1: Mickey wears basketball shoes. Note 2: Goofy wears gray clothes. *Donald's Hole in One: February 17, 2011. Mickey and Goofy help Donald swing his golf club. Absent: Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, and Pluto. Note 1: Mickey wears basketball shoes. Note 2: Goofy wears gray clothes. *Clarabelle's Muffin Toss: February 18, 2011. Mickey helps Clarabelle toss a muffin into a basket. Absent: Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Minnie Mouse, and Pluto. Note: Mickey wears basketball shorts. *Mickey Says: February 19, 2011. Mickey helps Goofy and Minnie play "Mickey Says." Absent: Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, and Pluto. Note 1: Minnie wears pink shorts. Note 2: Mickey wears basketball shoes. Note 3: Goofy wears gray clothes. *Goofy's Swingin' Soccer: February 21, 2011. Minnie helps Goofy kick a soccer ball. Absent: Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, and Pluto. Note 1: Minnie wears pink shorts. Note 2: Mickey wears basketball shoes. Note 3: Goofy wears gray clothes. *Minnie's Jump Rope Jamboree: February 22, 2011. Mickey and Minnie help Donald jump into a straw horse. Absent: Goofy, Daisy Duck, and Pluto. Note 1: Mickey wears basketball shoes. Note 2: Minnie wears pink shorts. Note 3: Donald wears a cowboy hat. *Goofy's Sprinkling Can: February 23, 2011. Goofy helps Pete water his flowers. Absent: Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Minnie Mouse, and Pluto. Note 1: Goofy wears gray clothes. Note 2: Mickey wears basketball shoes. Notes *In addition to airing in the United States, the short series will air in the United Kingdom and France, but already started airing in Brazil. *Wayne Allwine has recorded Mickey only in 10 minisodes in the series. Bret Iwan is taking over Mickey's voice when the miniseries returns with new minisodes. * Toodles has his face in this minisode and he reveals on his face screen who needs help on what to do. * The minisodes were released earlier in one of the Disney Live! stage shows earlier in 2010 before the TV Broadcast. Category:Animated shorts Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Television spin-offs Category:Television series by Disney Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Short Series Category:2010s television series